Hell Lovin' Heaven
by CasualCat
Summary: What happens when an angel and the demon meet by accident? Well, apparently, they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Leo_

"No way I'm taking martial art classes", Jade yells at me. "I mean", her voice suddenly turns into a whisper, "you said it yourself Leo, I am a powerful witch, sure I could take down a demon if I needed to". I look at her. She's only 18, just two years younger than I was when I died 20-something years ago, but with her tanned skin, curly black hair and stone-cold eyes she looks a lot wiser than her years. And she is. "You are powerful", I whisper back to her, "but you have a gift to heal people, that doesn't really help with fighting demons, and there could be a powerful one around here". "I could heal him to death", she says shrugging, then flashes a smile at me. I smile back at her. "Tomorrow, 8 pm, don't forget it", I say standing up. "I won't", she groans.

I leave the restaurant, looking for a place to orb out from. This was a draining conversation and I am so looking forward to some rest. Jade is really a great Witch but it can suck being her Whitelighter sometimes. She can be so stubborn sometimes and that really makes things harder. They said that there was a powerful demon wandering down the streets of San Francisco last few weeks. Many witches have already been killed, some of them wiser and more powerful than Jade.

I walk around thinking about this demon and about Jade when I crush into someone. It takes me a moment to get up from the ground and another one to figure out what just happened. The other guy stands up too and our eyes lock. His are green like mine, only they have some gray mixed in. "I'm so sorry", I say reaching for his shoulder with my arm, "is everything fine". "Yeah, everything is good, only", he says looking down at his coffee cup that is now squeezed. "Let me get you another one", I say immediately, "it's the least I could do". "Alright, I'll take it", he says and I can't help but notice how raspy his voice is.

We walk to the coffee shop down the street together. He doesn't look much older than me, maybe 21. I mean, I've been alive for like 40 years now but I'm dead. Well, technically. I died at 20 and became a Whitelighter. Since then 20 or more years have passed but I haven't aged. Maybe just a little, but Whitelighters don't age or die.

When we get to the coffee shop he orders his coffee and I pay for it. He goes to sit at one of the tables for two. I come close with no intention of sitting down but just saying goodbye. "You waiting for someone?", I ask just to be nice. "No, I'm alone", he responds not looking at me. I notice the way his shoulder drop when he says that, how he lets a breath out like it hurts him to say so. "I could stay with you and keep you company", I say without thinking. "You really don't have to", he says finally looking up at me, but I sit down across from him before he even gets to finish that sentence. "By the way", I say lightly smiling at him, "my name is Leo". "Cole", he says locking his eyes with mine and twitching his lips into a barely visible smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cole_

I walk into my empty as always apartment. Empty room and dinner table filled with dirty dishes and half eaten Chinese food makes me feel even worse than I already do. Blood rushes to my head and I can feel my heartbeat in every part of my body. I'm slowly giving in and my demon side will consume me soon. I don't want that to happen. I've been fighting it for over a month now, but it's getting stronger day by day. Damn, I feel like a failure.

Just look at me. I live in the suburb of San Francisco all by myself, I killed around 10 witches in last month. I can't control this thing inside of me, for fuck's sake, I can't even clean up. I sigh and go to the table with the intention of somewhat cleaning up. But I can't even do that. I feel too weak for it. I close my eyes and look around the room again. Loneliness hits me like a truck. Today is even worse than usual, all because of that Leo guy. He just came around and reminded me how alone I am.

I get into the shower, hoping that the hot water will make me feel a bit better. And it does, cause for a moment my thoughts clear up. And I start thinking about Leo again. He was really nice and I could use a friend. Although, I have no idea how he'd react on me being a half demon. He probably just thinks I was crazy if I told him. I shake that thought away. It would never work out, I'd probably lose control and kill him. I can't have friends, I just wasn't meant for that. But letting that friendship can't harm anyone so I let myself imagine for a little bit longer. Fuck, why am I so pathetic? This one guy was nice to me once, probably only because he spilled my coffee, and here I am, daydreaming about seeing him again.

After I walk out of the shower I get dressed and lay down in my unmade bed. I close my eyes and feel the blood running through my veins and I know that I can't fight it off any longer. Grey mist consumes my mind and even though I can see what I am doing I don't have any kind of control. Beltazar walks out of the apartment. He has taken over and all I can do is watch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Leo_

"I still think this is not necessary", Jade says resting her arms on her hips. "Look, Jade, I'm saying this for the last time", I say letting out a heavy breath, "you need these classes, you need to be able to defend yourself, another witch has been killed last night so for all we know this demon could attack you at any time". "You know, I hardly believe that martial arts could help me in a supernatural fight", she says, "maybe you can get me into some energy ball throwing classes next time Leo". "Jade, please don't, I'm too tired for this", I say grabbing my head. "Well, why are you even here with me", she said sounding concerned, "you look like you haven't slept at all, what happened, some Whiteligter's meeting?". "No, I was just…overthinking something", I say slowly, "and I am here to help you and keep an eye out on you in case of a demon attack".

Before the class starts, I go to the bathroom. I don't know why do I have to use a bathroom even though I'm already dead, but I know that because of that little trip I get late for the class. "Everyone's already paired up", the instructor says, "you'll probably have to sit this one out". My eyes search the room for Jade. I see her with some other girl, a bit younger than her. Good, she should be alright. "Yeah, fine, I'll just sit down and watch then", I say relieved that I won't have to go through this because I am so tired that one punch would put me to sleep. "Well that won't do, I need a partner", I hear somebody say behind of me.

I turn around to see Cole standing there. He's dressed in black shorts and a shirt, it looks kind of cute on him. "You up for that?", he asks smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah sure", I say removing the smile that appeared on my face sometime between me realizing that Cole is here and right now.


End file.
